


I Will Remember How You Kissed Me

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of past hurts, sebastian pov interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sebastian still has nightmares about New York. Fortunately he has Chris now to hold him after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes same as before, but with a slight difference: this interlude was written specifically FOR Ria who was having a hard day. So thanks are still due to her not only for cheerleading but also for inspiration. <3
> 
> Also: this is the second fic I've posted today and the fourth in as many days. Hahaha WHAT.

Sebastian hadn't been looking for this. Moving to California after it had all gone to shit in New York had seemed like the best idea, and even his mom had agreed. His dad's nephew lived out there and although he wasn't running away, exactly, he wanted a familiar face when he got where he was going. 

He hadn't even been in town for a day, and there was Chris. A shirtless young guy in a garage, wearing ripped jeans and a baseball cap, and Sebastian had felt a flare of want like he hadn't felt in a long time settle in his chest. He'd had a fair idea what was wrong with his bike and could probably have fixed it himself, but the temptation to get to know that guy was strong. 

And now here they are, less than a week later. Chris is asleep on his back, making adorable snuffling noises that aren't quite snores, and Sebastian feels like he could just lie awake here forever listening to him. It's been two days, and Sebastian is already in about as deep as he's ever been, and the feeling is both terrifying and exhilarating. 

Sebastian figures Chris's arm is probably going to sleep by now, so he tries to move off of Chris's shoulder. But as he shifts, Chris's arm comes up and holds him in place, and there's a sleepy murmur that sounds like "stay," and Sebastian's heart feels like it's fit to burst. 

He draws gentle patterns with the hand lying on Chris's chest, and Chris shifts slightly, muttering in his sleep, so Sebastian stops and lets the rise and fall of Chris's chest relax him into slumber. 

His dreams are confused jumbles as always, snippets of New York and his travels to California mixing together in a nightmare that he starts awake from, sweating and shaking. Chris blinks awake below him, with a soft, "Sebastian? What's wrong?" but he isn't ready to tell Chris yet, not yet.

So instead he kisses him softly - "Nothing, baby, just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." - but he can't say he's sorry when Chris refuses. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Chris asks, frown lines marring his brow, but Sebastian shakes his head. 

"Nothing to talk about," he lies with a smile. "Just...hold me for a while?"

"I can do that," Chris says gently, and pulls Sebastian down onto his chest, his hands stroking Sebastian's hair, his back, down his arms. And fuck if this doesn't feel the most _right_ Sebastian has felt for a long time, even back with Jason which Sebastian isn't thinking about right now. 

"You don't have to tell me, you know." Chris's voice is gentle enough that it doesn't startle him, and Sebastian feels himself smile. "I mean, god, it's only been two days and I'm not expecting anything. Just know that if you need to talk I'm here. Okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian replies. "I mean, I want to tell you. I _will_ tell you, it's just..."

Chris silences him with a kiss. "You don't need to explain yourself to me, okay? But I'm here. I'm here for you."

And fuck if that doesn't make tears well up in his eyes, to know that Chris really cares for him, enough that he's not going to push. "Thank you," he chokes out, not looking Chris in the eye, not wanting him to see the tears there. 

But Chris does anyway and he thumbs away the moisture from under Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian kisses him, a little desperately, but Chris's kisses are gentle, soothing, and soon he calms enough to lay down again, snuggled into Chris's side. 

"I'm working tomorrow, but I'd love for you to stay tonight anyway, if you can deal with me getting up at ass o'clock in the morning," Chris says quietly, and Sebastian nods. 

"I'd like that."

"I'd also like you to fuck me again later, since it seems like I've been doing all the work recently." Chris's tone is teasing, and Sebastian slaps him lightly on the chest. 

"Ass."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how much you love my cock, but I'm man enough to enjoy a cock up my ass too, you know."

That startles a laugh from Sebastian. "Oh is that what it is?"

"Mhm. So I've got a couple of steaks in the fridge that we can have with baked potatoes and some green beans, how does that sound?"

"Sounds domesticated." But now Chris is looking a little nervous, so Sebastian kisses him. "Sounds great. Stop worrying."

"Not worrying," Chris says. "Just...don't wanna push."

"I'll let you know if you're pushing, and you'll do the same for me. Deal?"

"Deal."

Sebastian settles back down onto Chris's chest, feeling Chris's arm come up behind him to stroke his shoulder, and yeah. He could definitely get used to this. And while a little voice at the back of his head is warning him about getting too deep too soon, he knows Chris is nothing like Jason, and for once he knows: this time, he can let himself want.


End file.
